Pantyhose Taro (Insanity Squared)
Personality Taro doesn’t have severe sociopathic tendencies only exacerbated by his complete lack of anything resembling a family, friend, dog, etcetera. Surely anyone would turn out this way when the sole focus of their attention, the one thing their life had revolved around practically since birth, was Happosai. History Taro is introduced in Chapter 4: Poor Impulse Control he manage to find another dragon's whisker and planned on bribing Happosai with it to get him to finally change his name. He tracked him down to Furinkan High School, however before he could get Happosai’s attention he was launched into the stratosphere by Ranma and Satsuki. Furious he confronted the two about ruining his plans, but since he was in his cursed form neither could understand him. When Ranma annoyingly pointed this out he attacked him. The fight attracted the attention of Hinako and seeing how outclassed Ranma was as well as the fact that the fight was getting closer to the school decided to intervene. Taro was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling to the ground. When she attempted to blast him again he used a tentacle to knock her coin out of her hand. Ranma was quick to carry her out of harm’s way before Taro could attack. Hinako tried to get Ranma to move away from the school as Taro chased them, unfortunately she wasn’t able to keep dodging while carrying Hinako. Before Taro’s fist could impact they were rescued by Gamagori. While their relative roughly equal Taro used his tentacles to end the standstill between the two. After shocking Gamagori into the building Taro set about searching for Ranma and Hinako he was just about to smash the entire structure to pieces to find them when he was confronted by Gamagori again who decided to unleash his Shackle Regalia to deal with him. Though shocked at Gamagori’s transformation he quickly got over it and attacked. Too enraged to think about just going around his resilient, but notably immobile opponent and creeped out by his screams to punish him, the great bull kept attacking. And yet, all the while, Gamagori continued to do nothing but scream and moan with delight, as if being whipped, held down, and bitten was all somehow pleasureable. Absorbing the damage until he was able to unleash his Scourge Regalia. The miniature kaiju battle Gamagori was stuck participating in was not going particularly well for him. Having an extremely large, fragile, and quite vulnerable target to protect, he was constantly playing defense, which was being relentlessly pummeled at every moment of the fight by Taro looking for an opening. A distraction caused by Nonon rescuing the student’s on the roof proved to be the perfect opportunity Taro needed to gain the upper hand. Luckily before he could capitalize Gamagori was rescued by Satsuki who told him to go protect the crowd. Satsuki hoped to capitalize on his rage unfortunately seeing his real enemy in front of him again caused him to come out of his enraged state. Catching her by surprise he was about to finish her off only to be attacked by a returning Ranma. While in pain at once again being struck in the head Taro couldn’t help but be happy now that both of the people he currently wanted to destroy, were standing right in front of him. Why Ranma drew his attention Satsuki tried to attack Taro from behind unaware that he can use his eels to see. Unfortunately once she was made aware she used her accompanying light to blind him. Since Taro blocked Ranma’s view she stunned him further with a kick to the jaw before Satsuki cut off his tail. Taro immediately turned around to attack her, but she used Bakuzan to block slicing his arm open. Then as he cried in pain she blasted him into the school with a shockwave. He used the opportunity to summon up his energy for an attack Ranma thinking he was playing possum called him out. Taro was able ignore Ranma until he started insulting him. Satsuki and Ranma were forced to dodge a massive barrage of chi blast until he finally ran out of steam and snorted heavily as the attack petered off. When Ranma entered the Umisenken Taro aware that he was being targeted lashed out with his tentacles in wholly random movements. This left him open to a multitude of pressure waves from Satsuki. He try to fly to escape her only to hit Nonon. By this point Ranma had made his way to Taro’s back and preceded to tie a bunch of knots with his tentacles latching his wings to his back. One step away from spontaneously combusting in fury and having lost his ability to fly Taro became the perfect victim for the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Powers and Abilities Natural Capabilities * Chi Adapt: Taro has learned how to control his chi while in his cursed form. ** Tentacle-Blast: Taro is able to fire a miniature hail of chi blasts from his tentacles. while powerful the technique takes alot of time. He is able to still control his tentacles allowing him to direct the blast where he pleases. Category:Insanity Squared